This invention relates generally to systems and methods for adjusting gain within an ultrasound probe and particularly to systems and methods for adjusting gain of amplifiers.
In ultrasound imaging systems, ultrasound energy is transmitted by a transducer towards a subject. Ultrasound echoes generated by the subject are received by the transducer. The ultrasound echoes are processed to generate an image of the subject.
However, when the ultrasound echoes are received from a near-field, a circuit coupled to the transducer elements may saturate and therefore, may function inappropriately. If the circuit saturates, information used to generate the image is lost.
Moreover, circuit elements within the ultrasound imaging system consume power. It is difficult to reduce a possibility of the saturation of the circuit and simultaneously control an amount of power consumed by the circuit elements.